


Who knows me better: Boyfriend vs Father Figure!

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Peter's YouTube Channel [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Humor, Hurt/comfort (a bit), M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: It's another youtube fic, yall! It's what it says on the tin with some fluff and attempted humor!





	Who knows me better: Boyfriend vs Father Figure!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Y'all are the best!
> 
> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

The video starts with Harley, Peter, and Tony sitting on a couch in the living room. Peter smiles, “Hey, everybody!” Peter says waving excitedly at the camera. Harley smiles affectionately at Peter and Tony blinks in surprise at how loud Peter is speaking. “Today I’m here with my boyfriend,” Peter gestures to Harley, “and my...um...my...” Peter looks at Tony, conflicted. 

Harley rolls his eyes, “His dad.”

Peter gives Harley a look, “He’s not my dad.” 

Tony sighs, “I’m his father figure.” He turns to Peter, “Good?” Peter nods. 

“Anyways, today we’re seeing which one of them knows me better! I have ten questions that both of them should know the answer to and the first one to get the answer correct gets a point!” Peter smiles and turns to Harley and Tony. “Any questions?”

“Yes,” Harley says. He talks directly to the camera, “This is rigged. Tony has known Peter for almost double the time I’ve known him.” 

Peter rolls his eyes, “That won’t matter, you should know the answer to every question.” 

“Lies.” Harley says to the camera. It cuts. 

“Okay!” Peter says he looks down at his phone, “You each have a buzzer,” Tony and Harley show off their buzzers, “So first question: when is my birthday?” 

Tony and Harley both slam their buzzers, Peter’s eyes fly open as he laughs, “I got it first!” Harley claims. 

Peter looks at Tony who gestures for Harley to go, “Let him go, I doubt he knows it anyway.”

Harley scoffs, “I do so, old man,” Tony pretends to be offended, “his birthday is August 10th.”

Peter smiles, “You’re right.” Peter kisses Harley’s cheek. 

“Hey!” Tony says, “I thought we agreed on no PDA while I’m here!”

Harley and Peter laugh, “Like that was ever going to happen,” Harley says, slinging an arm around Peter’s waist. It cuts. 

“Okay,” Peter says as he writes something down on a paper, “Harley has one point and Tony has none!” Tony rolls his eyes and musses up Peter’s hair who protests and swats his hands away, “Moving on!” Tony and Harley laugh as Peter reads the question off his phone, “Question two: what is the longest stretch of time that I have stayed awake in a row.”

“In hours?” Harley asks. Peter nods and Tony presses his buzzer. 

“Yes, Tony?” Peter asks.

“Sixteen hours.” 

Peter burst out laughing, “You wish!” He turns to Harley, “Harley?”

“24 hours?”

Peter shakes his head, “Higher. Tony?”

“26?”

“Higher. Harley?” Peter says. 

Harley runs a hand over his face, “You know what, [bleep] it, 48.” 

Peter smiles, “Close, but higher. Tony?”

“What the [bleep], kid!” Tony says, exasperated, “This is unhealthy. 49?”

Peter grins, “Yep! 49 hours in a row!” Harley and Tony start at Peter incredulously. “What?” Peter asks innocently. 

“You’re a mess.” Tony says. Peter nods and it cuts. 

“It’s one v one! You ready for the next question?” Peter asks. Harley shrugs and Tony nods. “Alright then, how old was I when I became Spiderman?”

Tony smashes his buzzer, “Fifteen.”

Harley smashes his buzzer several times, “Fourteen!” 

Peter looks down with a laugh, “I’m sorry, Tony, but Harley is right.” 

“What!” Tony says. He throws his hands in the air. 

“I was fourteen when I was bitten by the spider,” Peter says shyly as Harley pumps his fist in the air. 

“Suck it!” Harley shouts. Peter flinches and Harley and Tony immediately stop fighting. Harley puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “I’m sorry.” Peter says something that the mic can’t pick up and it cuts. 

Tony now has his arm slung over Peter’s shoulders and Harley is clearly sitting much closer to Peter. 

Peter smiles at the camera, “It’s one vs two to Harley!” Peter says happily. “The fourth question is...” Peter reads the question and laughs, “who was my first boyfriend?”

Harley immediately pressed his buzzer, “Me.” Harley grins as Peter nods, laughing. Peter leans over and rests his head against Harley’s chest as he laughs. Harley starts laughing and Tony just stares into the camera. 

“If you were wonder, yes, they are like this all the time,” Tony says, monotone. “They’re complete nerds one hundred percent of the time.” It cuts. 

“Okay! It’s one, three to Harley!” Peter says. 

Tony raises his eyebrows, “Geez, kid, it sounds like you want him to win.” 

Peter shrugs innocently, “Maybe.” Tony rolls his eyes, while Harley kisses Peter’s cheek. “Question five: what is my biggest fear?”

Harley presses his buzzer a split second before Tony does, “Drowning.” Harley says. 

“No,” Peter says and Harley looks betrayed. “Tony?”

“Small spaces,” Tony says. 

“Yep!” Peter says. He turns to Harley, “Why don’t you know that?”

Harley shrugs, “I have no idea, babe.”

It cuts to Peter buzzing his lips as he reads something on his phone. Tony yawns. Harley has his arm loosely around Peter’s shoulders and hums under his breath. 

“Okay!” Peter nearly shouts. Tony and Harley both jump with wide eyes. 

“Jesus [bleep]ing Christ!” Tony says grasping his heart, “I am an old man at risk for heart issues!” Peter and Harley crack up, leaning against each other. Tony takes a slow breath. 

“So you admit you’re old?” Harley says through his laughter. Peter grins at Tony who simply rolls his eyes. It cuts. 

“What are my three favorite colors?” Peter asks. 

Harley smashes his buzzer, “Red, blue, and black.” 

 

Peter shakes his head with a small laugh, “Sorry, Harles, that’s wrong.”

“What!” Harley exclaims, “Those are the colors of your suit!” Harley says loudly. Tony and Peter laugh and Tony presses his buzzer. 

“Red, blue, and gold,” Tony says cockily. 

“That is correct,” Peter says and he writes another tally by Tony’s name. “It is now three, three with four questions left!”

“Wait, hold up,” Harley says, holding up a hand. “Before we move on, why is gold your favorite color and why wouldn’t you pick your top three colors for your suit?” As Harley finishes, blush creeps into Peter’s cheeks. 

“I’m not going to answer that,” Peter says quietly. 

“I’ll answer it!” Tony says, raising his hand. Peter groans and hides his head against Harley’s chest. “He likes gold because it’s the color of the Iron Man suit and I’m his hero.” He looks to Peter, “Isn’t that right, kid?” Peter nods against Harley’s chest. Harley laughs and puts a hand on top of Peter’s head. 

It cuts and now Tony has his arm around Peter. Peter looks down and then says, “If I were to pick one food to eat for the rest of my life what would it be?” Tony and Harley press them at the exact same time, they look to Peter. “Rock, Paper, Scissors tie breaker!” He says happily. Harley and Tony roll their eyes but nonetheless play, Tony wins. 

“Pizza,” he says calmly. Peter nods.

Harley looks disgusted, “What? I was going to say pasta!” 

Peter laughs, “That’s you, babe.” Peter leans over and kisses Harley’s cheek. “Just imagine all of the possibilities for pizza though! Cheese, meat, veggie, dessert-”

Tony puts his hands over Peter’s mouth, “That’s enough of that we don’t want this video to be an hour long. And besides-ah!” Tony shouts, pulling his hand away. He turns to Peter with wide eyes, “Did you just lick me?!” Neither Peter nor Harley respond they high five with wide smiles and laughter. It cuts. 

“It’s four, three to Tony!” Peter says. “Eighth question: what is my favorite type of weather?”

Harley presses his buzzer, “Light rain.” 

Peter smiles, “Yep!” He turns to the camera, “Fun fact about me: I like light rain because it can drown out other noises.” It cuts. 

“It’s tied again!” Peter says happily. “Penultimate question: who is my favorite Avenger-”

Peter is cut off by Tony pressing his buzzer and saying, “Me.” 

Peter laughs, “Now you just wasted your turn. The question is who is my favorite Avenger BESIDES Iron Man?”

Tony groaned in frustration, “[bleep] off.”

Harley’s eyes grow wide, “Watch you mother[bleep]ing language you [bleep].” Peter laughs and Harley presses his buzzer, “Your favorite Avenger besides Iron Man is...Thor?” 

Peter smiles, “Correct!” 

As Peter writes that down in his notebook, Harley turns to the camera, “Y’all have no idea how many hours I’ve wasted listening to him rave about how hot Thor is.” 

Peter scoffs, “Wasted?” Harley kisses Peter’s temple affectionately, Peter grins, and Tony pretends to gag. It cuts. 

“Final question!” Peter says. “It is currently five, four, to Harley!” He turns to Tony and Harley, “Are you guys ready?” 

Tony shrugs and Harley says, “Sure.” 

Peter gives them a look, “Wow, I can feel the enthusiasm,” his voice is thick with sarcasm. 

Harley plasters a fake smile on his face, “WOW GOSH JOLLY JESUS I CAN’T WAIT TO PLAY THIS GAME!” He says. Tony snorts and Peter looks at him blankly. 

“I hate you so much,” Peter says. He rolls his eyes with a smile, “The final question is: what did I get on my last Spanish test?” 

Harley and Tony exchange a glance before Tony says, “How the hell are we meant to know that?”

Peter shrugs, “If you cared, you would know.”

Harley sighs and presses his buzzer, “A plus?” 

Peter grins, “Yes! I got all A pluses on every test on my last report card!” Peter laughs, “Harley wins!” 

“Yay!” Harley says. He squishes Peter into a hug and kisses the top of his head. It cuts. 

“Okay!” Peter says. “Thank you so much for watching this, I hope you enjoyed! Like, comment, and subscribe and I’ll see you next time!” Peter smiles, Harley winks at the camera, and Tony gives the camera a small wave. 

...

Ironfam5ever  
YALL THEY ARE SO CUTE!

Betsy5ane  
How is no one talking about how harley called tony peter’s dad?????

Ian9370562  
I’ve said this before and i’ll say it again Harley is so damn hot he’s causing global warming.

Rainbowsareforthegays1  
We love one (1) dad and his dumbass son and his dumbass boyfriend

Everythingisfine  
It is confirmed! Everyone thinks Thor is hot!


End file.
